


fanaa

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone, M/M, how you tag, i love kihyun's pink hair don't judge me, idk how to smut lel, idk where to add wonkyun im sorry, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: but what if Persephone willingly go to the Underworld for Hades?Persephone!Kihyun x Hades!HyunwooCard BPrompt - fantasy





	fanaa

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed.

Buried toes in the warm soil and lean body landed on the bed of grass and blooms gracefully. Kihyun breathed in the sweet spring air with closed eyes and soft smile gracing his beautiful face. His dainty fingers, covered in dust of gold after working with the daffodils garlands, wrapped around the fresh grass, threading it lightly, feeling the cool texture brushed his skin.

Kihyun’s eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes. As he basked under the sunlight, he felt so, so alive and delighted. Today, like any other days before, was also sunny and bright, warmed and honeyed his exposed fair complexion. His pink hair shone under the sun and his face glowed brightly.

He lifted one hand and parted his fingers, peeking through the gaps to stare at the endless blue sky. He could also see a few fresh red peaches hanging loosely on top of him, so close yet so far to reach. His mind was at ease at the sight that he started serenading;

Gorgeously blossoming flowers  
Even the wind is sweet in this dream like place

The familiar laughter made him turned his head to his right and there they were; the water nymphs Hyungwon and Minhyuk busy weaving new flower crowns while chattering softly by the river bank, seeming too engrossed in their conversation to hear him. They were his only friends and Kihyun was grateful for that.

No gods wanted to hang around with him because of his mother. The woman seemed adamant whenever Kihyun got too close with them and forbade him from straying too far from the garden without one of the water nymphs accompany him. Kihyun admitted he was upset at his mother for restricting his freedom but he obeyed and silently swallowing back his complaints.

His mother claimed that Kihyun must stay pure and away from any promiscuous activities, keeping his chastity image up right and never taint his purity.

Kihyun heaved out a long sigh and proceeded to close his eyes again but a rumble from the bushes in front of him startled him. He swore he saw a glint although his mind was quick to say it was the reflection of light playing tricks on him.

Then a soft breeze blew lightly, caressing his cheeks and that was when Kihyun heard a low hum coming from the shrubs. He thought he had heard the melody before but he could not put his finger on it.

He got curious and slowly rose from his resting place and walked towards the bushes. The water nymphs went silent and Minhyuk who saw this lifted his head from the flowers on his lap and looked at Kihyun with confusion on his face.

“What’s wrong, Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon also dropped his flower wreath and warned Kihyun in timid voice. “Come back or else your mother will get mad at you.” And us.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back quickly.” Kihyun smiled and winked at them. The water nymphs blushed and with soft hushed whispers they allowed him to go. Kihyun chuckled and headed towards the source of the hum despite Hyungwon’s disapproval grumble.

As Kihyun moved further into the forest and far from the river where he was before, he noticed that it was getting dark and the plants around him seemed untouched and undisturbed. Kihyun was desperate to hear again the hum and when he did he didn’t waste any time to follow it, thus lost track of how far he travelled.

He parted the last tree branches and stepped into a clearing where the grass was greener and the flowers were much colourful than what he had in his garden. Kihyun was enchanted with one white flower and he almost plucked it on impulse but held himself back. The flower must have its owner and Kihyun would rather not to anger any gods or man by stealing their property.

Kihyun turned away from the flower and approached the well that situated in the middle of the clearing. The well must be old judged by the mouldy stones. Kihyun held the mouth of the well and tiptoed to look inside but it was too dark he saw nothing. He assumed the hum came from the well.

He gulped. Was it worth it to jump into the well to find out who’s been humming and messing with his head?

“Kihyun? Let’s go home!”

Minhyuk’s cry stopped him. Kihyun turned back reluctantly and left the well, without knowing a pair of eyes was watching him.

-

A few days passed and there was no more hum. Minhyuk and Hyungwon also seemed to be extra careful and protective that they would not let Kihyun away from their sight. He felt suffocated although he knew it was an order from his mother to protect him. But from what exactly, he always wondered.

“From the evil gods that want to harm you and the envious goddess that wish to hurt you.” Minhyuk explained at him simply in calm voice as he combed Kihyun’s silky hair. Kihyun fiddled with the gold anklets around his ankles and silently watched Hyungwon made a wreath out of fresh white daffodils.

They were by the pond with Kihyun sitting sidesaddle and Minhyuk kneeling behind him. It was calm and quiet, aside from the soft chirps of the birds and his steady breaths, Kihyun heard nothing akin to the hum he heard before.

“All done.” Minhyuk patted his shoulder softly as a sign for him to go but before Kihyun could get up Hyungwon stopped him and placed the finished wreath on top of his head.

“Ahh our Kihyun is so beautiful.” Hyungwon cooed, honey oozed from his eyes as he gazed at Kihyun with so much adoration. Minhyuk also agreed and praised Kihyun. “Indeed. Very beautiful.”

Kihyun got shy and shook his head. “Stop it, you guys.” His cheeks reddened and brought laughter to both water nymphs. Minhyuk cleared his throat and nudged Hyungwon to stop giggling. “Actually we have to get some fruits and have to leave you here.”

Hyungwon nodded. “We promise we won’t go too long. Unless Minhyuk suddenly want to take a bath at th-“ His words were muffled when Minhyuk was fast enough to cup his hand on Hyungwon’s mouth. “We want to get your permission, Flower Youth.”

“No need to use that title and to ask my permission to go anywhere.” Kihyun beamed, “I won’t tell mother.” He assured the water nymphs who were too scared to leave Kihyun unattended because of his mother’s order.

Minhyuk changed glances with Hyungwon and nodded. “We hope you’ll get back to the house safely. Call us if needed and we be sure to get to you as fast as we could.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

The water nymphs bowed at the god they highly respected and with a promise to come back before dusk they left Kihyun alone by the pond.

With no one guarding him Kihyun felt free and happier although it was for a short time. The crystal clear water seemed inviting him that Kihyun scooted closer to the pond and stuck his hand in the cool water. Suddenly he got a strong urge to swim today as he hadn’t done that since last two full moons.

Without any second thought Kihyun stripped out of his robe and pants, placing them next to his flower crown before diving into the pond with a loud splash. He let out a satisfied sigh as he emerged, his hair slicked back from his face. Kihyun swam over to the centre of the pond, enjoying the sensation of the water touching his skin. He hummed a tune and naturally started singing;

Gorgeously blossoming flowers  
Even the wind is sweet in this dream like place  
Whenever I’m with you  
Wherever it is, my heart flutters as it enters a picture

A soft breeze passed through the place and Kihyun lifted his head to see what was it and gasped when there was a man squatting by the edge of the pond, near to his neatly placed robe and crown. What made him more shocked was the object in the man’s hand.

His anklets.

Kihyun’s hands brushed against his ankles under the water, only then realised those anklets must be broken and the man had picked them up. His heart beat fast, wondering if the man was a threat or merely a lonely soul who was seeking a friend.

They stared at each other quietly, with Kihyun who was aware that he was completely naked in front of the man he never met. The man didn’t take his eyes off Kihyun even when Kihyun approached him slowly and careful to make sure the water was only at his chest level and snatched the anklets back from his hands.

“Thank you.” Kihyun whispered in soft hush. The man’s feature was visible now that he was close to him. He was handsome, skin tanned, tall nose and jet black pompadour hair, revealing his forehead. His build was huge that Kihyun felt small when he mentally compared their built.

The man’s eyes lingered at the holy words tattooed across Kihyun’s collarbone. Those were his god’s mark.

“Persephone.”

Kihyun flinched. His voice deep and rich, momentarily charmed Kihyun. The spring god tilted his head, “Yes, and you?”

The man seemed to not hear Kihyun when he reached out a finger to poke Kihyun’s wet cheek and marvelled at the softness of the skin. Kihyun gaped at the act but before he could say anything the man ran away.

“Hey!” Kihyun called him but the man didn’t turn his back even once. Kihyun wondered what was happen and who the man was. No longer felt like swimming Kihyun stepped out of the water and rushed to get his robe to cover himself.

When he reached down to pick his flower wreath he noticed the white daffodils became yellowish.

\--

“You seem to be in trouble.”

Hyunwoo sighed and opened his eyes to the sight of his most trusted right-hand man, Jooheon standing by the side of his throne. A worried expression etched on his face.

“I think I fell in love.”

Jooheon tilted his head, “and?”

“He is Persephone. The god of spring. Son of Demeter.” Hyunwoo groaned and slumped on his seat more. Jooheon let out a soft “oh” and nodded, now understood the exact problem.

“I saw him when I visited the world above us. The moment I laid my eyes on him I immediately knew I want to make him mine and me as his. He’s beautiful, inside out. I can’t sleep if I don’t dream of him and can’t awake if I don’t see him. So I watched him from afar and only revealed myself to him once. I don’t want him to be scared of me.”

Jooheon hummed, thinking of the solution for the Underworld god. A thought came into him and with low voice he said,

“I know of a way, Your Highness.”

-

“So you’re Hades? God of the Underworld?”

Kihyun’s eyes twinkled as he stared at the huge man in front of him. He’s so lucky to encounter the god when he went out to pluck some berries that he didn’t hesitate at all to run towards him and introduced himself. He’s happy to find another soul besides his nymph companions.

“Yes and just call me Hyunwoo.” The man looked at anywhere but Kihyun, ears turned red when Kihyun didn’t stop ogling him unabashedly. “You’re not supposed to talk to me.”

“I know.” Kihyun pouted. Hyunwoo who saw that repressed the urge to capture those lips and kissed them tenderly. “But I’m so bored. No other gods would approach me.”

“Because your mother w-“

“Yes I know. She’s being so harsh on me and I have no idea why. I can handle myself just fine.” Kihyun sighed before turning to face Hyunwoo. “And I know you have been watching me since early spring, right?”

Hyunwoo nodded. There was no use of hiding things anymore. “You’re very intriguing.” That got Kihyun laughed softly.

“Oh, Hyunwoo I take that as compliment.”

“It’s true!” Hyunwoo patted the back of Kihyun’s hand, feeling the smooth skin under his rough touch, “In my world everything was dark and soulless but I found nothing like that in you. You are everything bright and full of soul.”

Before Kihyun managed to open his mouth Hyunwoo cut him. “And I think I like you.”

Kihyun was fast to grab Hyunwoo’s arm to prevent him from ran away again like last time. Hyunwoo was stunned when Kihyun scooted closer and brushed his knuckles against his cheek before cupping his face.

“I like you too.”

The god of the Underworld couldn’t believe it until Kihyun leaned closer and pressed their lips together, hands gripping both side of Hyunwoo’s head. Hyunwoo returned the kiss and swallowed every soft moan from the god of spring willingly.

Before the situation got out of the hand Hyunwoo pulled himself reluctantly, leaving Kihyun in mess and wanting more. “We can’t do this here.” Hyunwoo whispered.

However he was startled when Kihyun held his arm and pleaded, “how about you take me to your world? We can do that there.” His eyelashes fluttered softly and lips curled into a flirtatious smile. Hyunwoo gulped.

“S-sure anytime when you’re ready.”

Kihyun winked. “I’m ready.”

-

“It’s very dark here.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “It’s called the Underworld for a reason.” He led Kihyun to his chamber and closed the door. He only managed to bring the other here after one full moon because they had to be really sneaky around the water nymphs’ knowing looks and Demeter’s overprotective side.

But it’s worth it.

When he turned around Kihyun was all over him, hands were running all over his body and mouth latched on Hyunwoo’s exposed skin. His breath stuck.

“Kihyun-“ Hyunwoo groaned lowly. His hands gripped the other’s slim waist, afraid if he returned the affection he might break him.

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun crooned in lust. “Don’t you want me? I saw how you looked at me, I know you want me under you.” He whispered hotly against Hyunwoo’s flushed skin.

“I might hurt you.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

Hyunwoo licked his lips and with Kihyun’s legs wrapped around his waist he brought the spring god to his bed and laid him down.

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

Kihyun nodded. His hands flailed to grab Hyunwoo but he was stopped when Hyunwoo grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and planted them on Kihyun’s head. With one hand Hyunwoo untied Kihyun’s white robe, his eyes never leaving Kihyun, making the god under him squirmed under the stare.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Hyunwoo gladly complied.

Their kiss this time tasted like pomegranate.

**Author's Note:**

> (the smut has to wait im suck at it)
> 
> heyyya guys thanks for reading. actually this has been in my draft for almost a year lol so i decided to add a few things here and there and post this for showki bingo.
> 
> scream at me about **showki** at my twitter @notzuly (please im lonely there)


End file.
